Soldiers of War and Fire
by YukiMizuno
Summary: A Sailor Moon/Keroro Gunso crossover… Yep. I don't feel like talking about the plot and the main pairings at the moment… But I will say this; there is a new enemy on the horizon. Yep. Also, this is my first non EEnE story of any kind! Feel proud of me. C:


**Soldiers of War and Fire**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** A Sailor Moon/Keroro Gunso crossover… Yep. I don't feel like talking about the plot and the main pairings at the moment… But I will say this; there is a new enemy on the horizon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SM or KG! All I own are the villains… And that's pretty much it on that.

**SoWaF: Chapter 1**

It was a somewhat steady, yet bustling summer day here in the city of Tokyo. Soon we come upon a part of the city called Juuban, where there was a little park named Juuban Park. It was then that we could see a small figure running down a path in the park, which then started to run towards a small lake just to the side of the path. The small figure then stopped in front of the edge of the lake, falling to his knees and placing its hands on the ground in a tired way as it did. It was breathing heavily, as if it had been running for a long time…

The small figure looked a lot like a frog; it was a dark, crimson red color. It was wearing some kind of dark brown hat that was fit snugged around the top of its head, and there was a small, yellow skeleton pin on the front of the hat. There was also a type of blue sash that was around its left shoulder, which went in a horizontal way across its chest to the right; in actuality, it was a belt, but it didn't fit on the creature like one, so it wore the belt this way. It also had a scar on the left side of its face that went right to left horizontally on its eye. Who or what was this creature, you may ask…? Well, the frog-like creature here is named Giroro; he is a Keronian, which is an alien race from a faraway planet called Keron, a type of military planet that goes and invades other planets to conquer.

As soon as he regained his regular breathing pattern, Giroro sat down on the ground in front of the lake, looking into the distance in front of him. He made a deep sigh to himself, closing his eyes as he did; he knew this day would eventually come. The day that Saburo would ask Natsumi out on a date; to which, of course, Natsumi accepted with the brightest smile on her face. Giroro clenched his right hand into a fist as his face scrunched up a little in an upset look.

It has been about five years since he and his comrades came here to conquer Pekopon; or Earth, as we called it, to which they have little success in doing so after all this time. Even so, they have all decided to stay and live here on this planet, even if they have failed their mission to conquer. They quickly came to a conclusion to keep this planet safe from other aliens that would seek to invade or destroy it. But now, that was not a main priority in Giroro's eyes anymore.

Ever since he came into contact with Natsumi Hinata five years ago, he knew that he was in love with her. During the times they spent together, he tried to tell her how he felt, only to come up short on it, fearing it would affect his 'tough guy' persona if he confessed. But now, he knew it was too late to say anything to her.

'_I think it's just best to let her go on to what she wants to do,'_ Giroro thought with a sad sigh, _'At least she will be happy, which makes me happy… I guess.'_

It was when he was sitting there near the lake that he soon spotted something to his vantage point to his right; a group of Pekoponians sitting around a blanket on the ground, with baskets and paper plates around them. They were having a picnic. Giroro soon picked up on the smell of the food of their picnic; whatever the food was, it smelled really good. Letting his curious smelling senses take him over, Giroro soon got up and went a little closer to the Pekoponians to see what they were eating; he might as well go and see, because as long as he had his invisibility cloak device on him, they would have no knowledge of his presence. It was when he was close enough to see what they were eating that he also noticed the appearances of the Pekoponians that were having the picnic.

There were five, young adult Pekoponian women sitting there, all of them seemed to be the same age as Natsumi; 17. Two of the girls were blond haired that were both long in length; one of them wore a red ribbon and the other one had two bobbed pigtails on the sides of her head; they both had blue eyes, one deeper colored than the other girl. One of the other Pekoponains had short blue hair; a bluenette (AN: That's what I like to call people with blue hair sometimes) and equally matching blue eyes; and the other was a tall brunette, who had emerald green eyes. The last girl there was a black haired girl with violet colored eyes; this woman seemed to catch Giroro's attention the most.

"Ah, it's such a nice day today," sighed the blond haired woman with the red ribbon in a dreamy way.

"That sure is the truth," the brunette stated as she soon took out one of the foods from one of the baskets; it was a perfectly crisp apple pie, "Now let's dig in before it gets too cold."

"Will do, Makoto!" stated the blond with the two bobbed pigtails as she started to extend her hand towards the pie, but as she did...

"Usagi!" stated the black haired woman with a bit of a snap in her voice, making the blond with the bobbed pigtails stop what she was doing, "You're going to have to wait until Makoto makes the slices; then you'll to get a piece, just like the rest of us."

The pigtailed blond, apparently named Usagi, only made a small glare at the girl with the black hair, "I know that, Rei!" replied back the blond, "I was just, uh… going to help Mako-chan slice it up; that's all!"

"Uh huh, sure," stated back the black haired woman, apparently named Rei, with a bit of sarcasm as the other three women sighed a small sigh at the two.

Meanwhile, unknown to the girls, Giroro was watching them from about five feet away from them; he watched them quietly and with a bit of small interest. Something was tugging at him in the back of his head on a feeling; he could tell these Pekoponian women were different from other Pekoponians. He couldn't figure out why though; they seemed normal enough…

Giroro's thoughts were interrupted when heard something growling below him; his stomach. He placed his hands over his stomach, hoping that none of the women heard it rumbling; too bad that one of the women did.

"Huh?" Rei muttered as she then looked around to see where the sudden noise came from; she knew it didn't come from one of her friends. She then could sense another presence with them, standing not too far away from them. She then turned to where she felt the presence, but saw nothing but a faint outline of a small creature; Giroro. Her stare towards him were piercing, much to Giroro's surprise; how could she tell he was standing here? Without thinking much of it, he quickly darted off back towards the lake that he down at when he got here.

Her four friends looked at Rei with a confused look on their faces, "Is there something the matter, Rei?" asked the bluenette with a bit of confusion.

"… I could have sworn I felt a presence standing there, but then it disappeared," Rei stated as she pointed to where she felt Giroro's presence.

"Was it a new enemy or something?" asked the blond with the red ribbon.

This caught Giroro's attention at what the blond said; even though he was now farther away, he could still hear them because of his excellent hearing, _'An enemy?'_ he thought.

Rei shook her head, "I don't think so, I didn't feel an evil aura from it," she replied, "But now I think we should be cautious, if there truly is a new enemy…"

"Awww!" whined Usagi as she flopped down to the ground on her back, "We just defeated Chaos _and_ Sailor Galaxia three months ago; and now there's something else out there?"

'… _Chaos? Sailor Galaxia?'_ thought Giroro with a bit of interest, _'They don't sound familiar to me…' _He then lowered his head in a thought, closing his eyes and placing his hand under his chin as he did,_ 'Hmm, maybe I should ask Kululu to look them up on his computer.'_

Suddenly, the sound of a shrill scream cuts off Giroro's train of thought. He opened his eyes and turned to where he heard the loud cry for help; it seemed to be coming from the area of a courtyard where there was a large fountain in the middle. Giroro turned back to where the five women were, only to see that they were no longer there.

'_They must have run away from the scream, or either towards it,'_ Giroro thought, but soon shook those thoughts out of his head. He then started to run towards where all of the commotion was. When he got to the location of the scene, he was generally surprised at what he saw.

There were three strange creatures floating above the large fountain, looking on as another strange creature, which looked like them as well, that was attacking a random male Pekoponian that was in the area. The four creatures were about the size and stature of an average Keronian frog, maybe a little taller. The four creatures had bird wings on their backs, though all four of them had different designs on them. The first one of the bird creatures was red; he had black markings around his eyes, like the colors of a cardinal. The second bird creature was blue; he had both black and white markings around him, like the colors of a blue jay. The third creature was green; she had brown and dark yellow markings around her eyes, like the colors of a humming bird. The fourth and final bird creature was light yellow; she had white and light green markings around her eyes, like the colors of a parakeet; the light yellow one was the bird creature that was attacking the male Pekoponian. Each of the birds also had a gold bracelet around their wrists.

"Okay Pekoponian, let's see if you have a true Star Seed in you!" stated the yellow bird creature as it then did something that surprised Giroro. The bird creature lifted up its arms to reveal the golden bracelet on its wrists; the bracelets then started to glow two golden lights as the lights then shoot out towards the helpless Pekoponian, circling around him as it did. The lights then hit the male Pekoponian's body as he screams in pain. Soon the man stopped screaming as something appeared on the top of his head; a red-orange flower bud. The flower bud then started to bloom, revealing something that surprised Giroro even more. There, in the middle of the now bloomed flower, was a small, diamond-like crystal; it was shining in a bright light. But, as soon as it came into bloom, the light in diamond started to fade as it then turned the crystal black.

"Oh, looks like it's just a dud after all," sighed the yellow bird creature with a bit of disappointment.

"Of course it was, Private Parakeet," stated the red bird creature that was with the other two creatures on top of the fountain as he and the other bird creatures came down to the yellow bird creature; he had a bit of a rough nature to him, "Even I could spot that he was a dud when you went after him."

"Grr, it doesn't matter that much now, Sergeant Cardinal!" stated the yellow bird creature, apparently named Private Parakeet, with a bit of a low growl, "We gotta get rid of the phage before it comes to its senses and starts to attacks us."

"Hold it right there, you scum!" called out a voice from off to the side of the group of creatures as Giroro and them turned towards where the voice came from. They were surprised at who they saw.

There were five, young adult Pekoponian women standing where they heard the voice; the voice that they heard came from the woman standing in the middle of the group. Four of the women wore something similar to one another; a sailor suited leotard with a short, sailor fuku [mini skirt] and boots [or high heels, for some of them], while the fifth and final one wore something more exaggerated than the others. Each of the Pekoponian women had a color palette going on for them; one was dressed in blue and light blue, the other was dressed in red and violet, another one was dressed in green and light pink, and another one was dressed in orange and yellow. The last woman there, the one in the middle, looked to be the leader of the other four there with her. The most noticeable thing about this woman was that there was a yellow crescent moon on her forehead, while the others had golden tiaras on their foreheads. (AN: I would like to describe the leader's clothes… But I'm not going to torture myself into typing that outfit… :C)

"W-Who the hell are y'all?" shouted the blue bird creature, with a bit more shock than anger in his voice; his name is Corporal Blue Jay.

"I'm glad you asked!" stated the leader of the five women as all of them did their own kind of pose as they introduced themselves; they were Sailor Venus (the one wearing orange and yellow), Sailor Jupiter (the one wearing green and light pink), Sailor Mars (the one wearing red and violet), Sailor Mercury (the wearing blue and light blue), and Eternal Sailor Moon (the one that is the leader, and the one that doesn't have an outfit description).

"Ah, so you are the fabled Sailor Senshi the king mentioned," stated the green bird creature with a bit of awe to her voice; she is the Lance Corporal of the group.

"Now is not the time to be impressed, Hummingbird," growled Cardinal with a bit of a low snap at her, "It would be convenient to kill all of the Senshi off now, but we have other things to do."

"Hold on a minute!" stated Eternal Moon to the bird creatures, "Tell us who you are and why you have those bracelets like Sailor Galaxia!"

"Hmph," Cardinal huffed a little, closing his eyes for a moment as he did, "I guess we can amuse you for the moment on who we are, since we will certainly meet again in the future," he then opened his eyes again to look at the Sailor Senshi, "We are Aevians from the planet Ventisora; we have come here under the orders of our king to take over this planet and eventually the universe. For us to succeed, we must first take over Pekopon!"

Giroro was very surprised to hear this; he knew they were Aevians by the way they looked. But he did not expect them to have their eyes set on Pekopon; or on any other planets, to be honest…

"As for these bracelets; our king gave them to us for this mission," continued Cardinal, glancing down at them as he did, "And we do not know of any Sailor Senshi named Galaxia," he then looked back up at the Senshi, "I think that's enough talk for today," he stated as he and the other four Aevians soon jumped high into the air, flying off into the distance as they did.

"W-Wait!" called out Eternal Moon as she tried to go after them, but was stopped as she saw the person who was attacked being transformed into a phage, "Oh shoot! I forgot about the phage!"

When the phage's transformation was complete, it was now Sailor Cook, complete with two kitchen knives that were big enough to be swords… (AN: … I'm not going to bother writing a description on what this phage; or any of the phages look like. Just imagine what they look in your mind. XD)

"You ladies ready to get some cookin' done?" questioned the phage, known as Sailor Cook, as he held out the two knives/swords in a fighting position.

The Sailor Senshi growled a little at the phage, "We can take you down without breaking a sweat!" barked Jupiter.

"Is that so? Well then…" stated the phage as the two knives in his hands started to form a menacing red fire around the blades, "Let's get cookin' then!"

'_Not on my watch!'_ thought Giroro as he then took out a laser gun from thin air. Before the phage could throw the flaming knives at the Sailor Senshi, the firing of Giroro's laser gun soon came to their ears; the laser bullets hit the phage on his hands and his chest, stunning him into dropping his flaming knives and making him fall to the ground.

The Sailor Senshi were shocked at the sudden actions that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was during this initial shock that Mars noticed Giroro's presence again, even though he was still had his invisibility device on, _'That thing again…'_ she thought with a bit of narrowing of her eyes, _'Was it the one that did that attack?'_

"Eternal Moon! Whatever that attack was just now, it weak the phage; you should attack it now!" Mercury stated as she turned to Eternal Moon, who only nodded her head as her response.

Eternal Moon soon produced her Eternal Tier to her hands and does her attack, "Starlight Honeymoon…" she then points the tall staff to the phage, "Therapy **Kiss!**" she shouted as a soothing, white light comes from the tip of the tall staff.

The light then hits the phage, who just stands there, being healed back to normal by the lights, "**Beautiful!**" the phage cried as he then returned to normal; the flower on the man's head turns back into a flower bud and returns to his forehead. The man soon passes out onto the ground, to which the Sailor Senshi come up to him to check on his condition.

Giroro took this time to take his leave, quietly walking away from the Sailor Senshi, but as he was walking away…

"Hey, you!" stated Sailor Mars's voice as he could feel himself behind picked up by the hat on his head, "You know I can kind of sense you there, whatever you are."

Giroro seemed a bit shocked at this turn of events, "H-How did you…?"

"Sailor Mars!" stated the voices of the other Sailor Senshi as they came up to her, "The man looks to be fine," stated Mercury with a bit of a small sigh at the end of her sentence.

It was Venus who noticed where Mars's hands were up in the air, "Umm, why is your arm like that, Mars?"

"Yeah, it looks like you're imitating a claw machine," Eternal Moon stated aloud with a bit of a snicker in her voice.

"Think again, Eternal Moon," Mars stated as she turned back to Giroro, "Make yourself visible please."

"… Hmph, fine," Giroro stated before raising his hands towards the yellow skeleton badge on his hat, which he turned a little to turn off the cloaking device, revealing his form to the Senshi.

"… An oversized frog that's red?" questioned Jupiter with confusion, "Now I think I've seen everything," stated Venus alongside Jupiter's statement.

"Fascinating…" muttered Mercury as she typed a little on a computer that she produced in her hands, along with a blue visor over her eyes.

"Uh, what exactly are you, anyway?" asked Eternal Moon.

"Well, I would tell you, but I would like to be put down first, if you don't mind," Giroro replied, looking his eyes up a little at Mars, who was still holding him by his hat.

"… Oh," muttered Mars as she put him back down on his feet, "Sorry about that," she apologized, clearing her voice a little afterwards, "But seriously, who and what are you?"

Giroro sighed a little, "My name is Corporal Giroro. I'm an alien from the planet Keron, which is a territorial planet that conquers other planets."

"… What?" gasped the Senshi in shock, "So you're here to take over Earth?" questioned Eternal Moon as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"That was the plan, about five years ago," Giroro replied, noticing the Senshi's tensing up at the news, "But the rest of the platoon and I abandoned that mission about a year ago; we now seek to help protect this planet."

"Oh, so it was you who helped up out just now?" Venus questioned as she and the other Senshi lost their tenseness over Giroro's statement.

Giroro nodded his head, "I was just running in this park when I saw what happened…" he then looked around the area a little more, "Uh… which park is this, anyway?"

The Senshi made confused faces at his statement, "You're in Juuban Park," replied Jupiter with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmm, that makes sense. I live on the other side of Tokyo, so I don't come here much…" Giroro stated, lowering his head and closing his eyes for a moment, _'It looks like I ran a little farther than I thought…'_

A sudden beeping sound could be heard from Giroro, much to the surprise of the others. Giroro made a small sigh, _'What does he what now?'_ thought Giroro as he took out a small little device that had a microphone on it, "This is Giroro here; what do you want, Kululu?"

The Senshi could hear an unusual chuckle coming from the other side of the device, which is familiar to Giroro, "I've just received word from HQ that a group of Aevians are here on Pekopon, after half of their planet was destroyed by a big explosion. HQ said that they're now hostile and told us to be careful," the voice named Kululu stated on the other line, "Guess they still do care about us, even though we've failed our mission, kukukuku!"

"Hmph, you should've told me a little earlier, Kululu," Giroro stated a bit calmly to his comrade, "I've encountered five of them, but they fled after doing something strange to a Pekoponian."

"And I believe that's where we come in," stated Mars to Giroro; she quickly pieced together that 'Pekopon' and 'Pekoponian' were their way of saying Earth and humans, "Because we know what they did to the guy."

"Yeah, the guy turned into a phage!" stated Eternal Moon.

"Hmm?" stated Kululu's voice on the other line of Giroro's device, "Who's with you right now, Giroro?"

"Uhh…" muttered Giroro in a low voice, realizing something important, "I haven't asked that yet."

'_Kukukuku, I expected as much; looking for a replacement for Natsumi,'_ thought Kululu while he made his usual chuckle aloud, but then stated, "If they have information on the Aevians, bring them back to the Hinata's so we can get more information, kukukuku…"

"Uh, will do," Giroro replied as the two hung up on their sides. He then looked up to the five young women above him, "I… hope you don't mind, but you guys are going to have to meet up at where the platoon and I live at."

"Agreed," Mercury stated with a nod of her head, "We would need more information on the bird creatures from you and your platoon, and your platoon would need to know about the bracelets they now possess."

"… Oh no!" gasped Eternal Moon with fright, getting the attention of everyone else, "What is it, Eternal Moon?" questioned Jupiter.

"We forgot about the picnic we were having!" stated Eternal Moon, which made the Senshi drop their shoulders and guard in disbelief. Eternal Moon then started to jog back a little towards where the picnic area was, "I'm going to check up on the food!"

"Usagi!" called out the other Senshi, calling Eternal Moon by her real name, as three of the four remaining Senshi went after her, "You gotta de-transform before anyone sees you!" stated Venus.

The only ones that remained standing there were Mars and Giroro, "Geez, that Usagi; she can be such an idiot," Mars commented with a heated sigh. It was then that Mars was surrounded by a flash of red light around her; she de-transformed back to who she really was. She was the black haired woman from the picnic that Giroro saw before; Rei.

Giroro was surprised from the sudden light show from the black haired woman, but regained his composure afterwards, "I know you will need the address to the Hinata residence," he started to say.

"Yeah," stated back Rei as she glanced down at the red Keronian, "You can tell it to me when I get back to my friends."

"Umm; yeah, of course…" replied Giroro as the two of them soon walked back towards the picnic where Rei's friends returned to.

* * *

So. Many. Words. 8C

Umm... so yay! A new story! I've been working on this one a little after I finished chapter two of my Sgt. Ed story. I'll get back to that one soon too... Slowly, maybe.

For now, enjoy this unusual crossover! 8D

Also, yeah, I do support the GiroNatsu pairing a lot; but I decided to try something different... You'll see what I mean, in due time. C:

Also, there are so many words in this chapter, it's not even funny! 8C In Word, it says there's about 4,277 words in all on 7 pages...

**4,277 words. 7 pages.**

... Now, please excuse me while my hands and fingers fall off from all that typing.


End file.
